


Sans' Travels

by Lollipop314



Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop314/pseuds/Lollipop314
Summary: Sans finds himself in some very weird places.warning: bad, read at your own risk





	1. Rough Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 'Touhou Project' Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+%27Touhou+Project%27+Discord+Server).



> I was chatting with some people online, when we started to joke about creating a Touhou x Undertale x Sonic x MLP crossover. Being the stupid person I am, I thought to write one. so I did!
> 
> This will be updated whenever I have the time and whenever I feel like it.
> 
> edit: this isn't happening anymore

It was a normal day in the underground. The birds were chirping, and everyone was off doing their daily routines. However, on this day, two certain skeletons were having a little argument. 

"You dolt! What are you doing?! You don't put sauce first! Noodles, then sauce! What did you learn as a child?!" Papyrus screamed out of the top of his lungs. 

"I'm just doing what I want, who cares about the rules anyways?" Sans replied. 

"What am I going to do with you…." Papyrus muttered. 

A few hours passed, and Sans decided to go out for a little walk. He walked around Snowdin Town, and even ventured into Waterfall, but he was stopped short by a mysterious gap."Well, what's this?" Sans asked. No one answered him.

The gap itself was very odd, opening into what seemed to be a wide expanse of purple and ominous eyes. It was tied at the ends with ribbons. No kind of object like this should be able to exist, but Sans was staring at one right now. Sans being the wise person he was, he stayed away from the gap. But inside, he secretly wondered. _What's on the other side of this gap?_ After a moment's thought, he decided that for the safety of the Underground, he should check it out. Without hesitation, he jumped into the gap, as if diving off a platform.

It was like an ocean of purple.

Flailing his bony arms, he tumbled through the gap world, hitting eyes and trying not to puke. When would it end? He didn't know. It seemed to never end, but he could hear voices coming from somewhere. They sounded like a young woman's. Sans had no idea where he was going to end up, or even if this was a truly bottomless pit. But he had no choice, so he kept falling, farther and farther. His jacket almost flew off, and he grabbed it to keep it safe. Eventually though, the motion got to him and his memory faded. Would he ever return to the underground?

Sans woke up. 

Sans wasn't in the bottomless purple pit anymore, but rather in a bed. Looking around, he found that he was in a Japanese-style room, complete with a tatami, sliding doors and even a kotatsu. Just where in the world was he? Rubbing his head, he heard voices outside the door.

"Do you think it's ok?" One voice said. Another, deeper voice replied, "For all I know, it could be dead. Whatever it is, it seems to be friendly." Fearing the worst, he did under the sheets and pretended to be asleep. But the two voices simply passed by, leaving Sans all alone in the room. Slowly, he got up, still weak from the trip. He walked around for a bit, then decided to go outside. Sliding open the door, he peered outside and saw that there were many other rooms just like his. It was like an infinite corridor that never ended. Just then though, something left one of the rooms, and made eye contact with Sans.

"Have you woken up?"

It was a small girl with bunny ears and a carrot necklace. She was wearing a large pink dress, and her eyes were of a brownish- red color. "It seems you've woken up", she said. "I shall call for someone to examine you right away." And before Sans could even lift a finger, the bunny girl flew away.

...Flew? What sort of magical dimension had he ventured to now? He stood by the door with his mouth agape, but eventually decided to sit under the kotatsu and wait. It was a nice kotatsu, with soft fabric that kept all the warmth inside. It wasn't very cold in the room anyways, but it was nice to have. There was even a teaset on top, how nice! Sans was never one to drink tea, but for now he could give it a try.

The teaset itself was very well made, with flower patterns and a gold rim. The spout was shaped like a star, which was a nice touch. After pouring himself a drink, Sans sat down to enjoy it. The tea was hotter than he expected it to be, but it tasted nice. It had a citrus tang to it, as well as hints of vanilla. What nice tea! There was a window in his room as well, although there was no way to open it. Outside the window was a field of bamboo, as well as other parts of the building. Sans took another sip of the tea, then lied down and gazed at the ceiling. There was no light source except for a candle. Was electrcity something this place didn't have? Just then, someone opened the door.

It was another bunny girl, taller, and she was wearing a shirt with a tie and a pink skirt. She had long purple hair, flowing all the way down to her knees. In her hand she held a checklist, presumably for examining Sans. The girl spoke. "Hi, how are you feeling?" "I'm doing ok, I guess," Sans replied. "That's great to hear. My name is Reisen Inaba, and I'll be conducting your examination today." she said.

"I've never seen someone like you before. You're a talking skeleton?" she asked. Sans replied, "Yes that's right. I'm Sans." 

"Where did you come from?" 

"Well, wherever I came from, it certainly wasn't here. My world is a lot gloomier, and not nearly as Japanese." 

The bunny girl then proceeded to do all sorts of medical procedures, although most of them didn't properly work, since Sans was a skeleton and all that jazz. In the end, Sans was fine, and he was only a bit fatigued from the gap trip. 

"You look fine," Reisen said. She also said, "There's someone who would like to have a talk with you." She left the room and closed the door. Now all Sans could do was wait until that someone had arrived. He waited, drank the tea (which had cooled down) and looked outside the window for a bit. He hummed some tunes to himself, and examined his jacket for any scratches and tears. His jacket was fine, and so were his pants, so with nothing to do, he lied back in bed. 

After what felt like an eternity, someone knocked on the door. Sans slowly opened it and was greeted with another woman. This one was taller, and she had an air of significance around her. "You are probably wondering who I am, and how you got here. I'll explain to you, but first, take a walk with me." The woman waved her and, and a gap appeared out of nowhere. It was almost the exact same as the one he went into in the Underground. _What the hell,_ he thought. Just then, the woman opened her mouth to speak.

"So, shall we go?"


	2. To the Shrine We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to the Hakurei Shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: still bad

"...Sure." Sans said.

"...Oh, and if you didn't know, my name is Yukari." Yukari then entered the gap, with Sans following after.

In the gap, Sans was noticeably uncomfortable, while Yukari seemed to have no problems at all. Of course, Yukari had traveled in thousands of gaps before, so it was nothing for her. This gap took a lot less time though, and in less than 10 seconds the two had appeared on the other side. 

The bamboo forest was now far behind them, and in front of Sans was a river, with what seemed to be a village in front of them. "Come with me," Yukari said. The two started to walk towards not the village, but to a shrine in the distance.

The pair walked along the little road, with the wind breezing past their faces. On a nice spring day like this, Sans would normally be out, strolling around in the castle gardens, or maybe taunting Papyrus with his jokes. But there was no castle or Papyrus to be found here. Instead, all he saw was Yukari's back, and the small shrine getting ever closer. After walking for a while, Sans said, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to a friend of mine. She lives in a shrine on a mountain, so it's quite far away." Yukari said.

"Couldn't you do one of your cool space hole things to get us there quicker?" Sans asked.

"Well, I could, but part of visiting a new world is enjoying the sights and the smells. Besides, I wanted to talk to you. How exactly did you end up here?"

"Hmm," Sans said, "I was minding my own business when one of your gap holes appeared, and I went inside to check it out."

"So that's where it ended up..." 

"What do you mean by that?" Sans replied.

"Well, I've been experimenting to see how far my borders can reach," Yukari said. "I knew they had the capability to reach places far away, but you seem to be from an entirely different dimension!"

There was a brief period of silence after that as the two kept walking, before Sans asked, "Is there any way for me to go back?"

"Of course," said Yukari. "All I need to do is set up another gap. However, in order to reach your dimension, I need to accumlate a bit more energy, so for the time being, you're stuck here. Don't worry, Gensokyo is a nice place. (most of the time)

The pair kept walking, until they reached the base of the mountain. "I have to go now, someone's expecting me," Yukari said. "Can you manage on your own from here?"

"I can see the shrine in the distance, I should be fine," replied Sans. 

The two parted ways, and Sans continued to the shrine. The steps were crumbling away in some spots, and the trees surrounding the steps had big, thick trunks. _This must've been an old shrine_ , Sans thought to himself. All he could hear was the wind rustling through the trees. Partway through his ascent, however, he heard a rustling noise behind the trees. When he turned to see what it was, a cloud of darkness surrounded him. He couldn't see, but a few seconds later, he felt something bite his leg. He screamed, and the cloud vanished. Looking down, it was a small girl, with blond hair and a black outfit, that had bit his leg. Slowly, the girl looked at Sans.

"You don't have any meat? What are you? Are you a ghost?" She asked.

"Why, I'm Sans the Skeleton. Why were you biting me?"

"You weren't wearing normal clothes, so I thought you were an outsider. I thought I could get a free meal, but I was wrong..." She said with a sad face.

"Were you going to eat me?" Sans inquired.

"How'd you know?" Her sad face was replaced with a playful grin. "In any case, since you don't have any meat, I don't think any youkai will try to target you, so you should be fine. Gensokyo has the weirdest people sometimes..." She said. Then, out of nowhere, a black cloud enveloved her as she flew away.

Youkai? Gensokyo? What a strange world this was. 

Sans continued to walk up the steps, and after what seemed like a few minutes, he made it to the top. There was a big gate outside the shrine, and two trees surrounding it. The shrine itself was quite small, with a donation box at the front. There was a small stone road leading up to the shrine but it was nothing too glamourous.

He walked towards the shrine, but stopped after he heard voices from inside the shrine.

"For the last time, I'm not accepting any of your 'business deals'!" One voice shouted.

"I was merely suggesting an idea. No need to be so rude!" Another one replied. "If that's the case, then I shall be leaving. It was nice talking."

He heard noises from inside, and then from the shrine emerged a woman with blue hair and a red dress, with a huge ring behind her. As she passed by, she looked back to the shrine and shouted, "Reimu, I think there's someone here for you!"

As the woman left, Sans heard more noises from within the shrine, until a shrine maiden came out the door.

"What is....." The shrine maiden stopped mid-sentence, baffled by what she saw. It was a talking skeleton! Never in all her years had she seen something as ridiculous as this. "What... are you?" She asked. "If you are a threat, I will have no problems exterminating you here and now!" She exclaimed.

"Woah there, calm down," Sans said, putting his hands up. "I'm just a tourist. Can't say I'm a big fan of this place though, I think it's a bit too... CORNY!" Sans chuckled for a bit after saying that, but the shrine maiden didn't flinch.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? If it is, it's not very funny." The shrine maiden responded.

"Anyways, I was brought here by this lady named Yukari who's supposedly your friend." Sans said.

"Yukari... I knew it was her! Well, my name's Reimu. I'm the shrine maiden of this shrine. Yukari did say that someone strange would be arriving soon, although I didn't think it'd be something like you... Come inside," said Reimu.


	3. Shrine Maidens and Magicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to Marisa's house.
> 
> warning: still bad (probably will never get better, rip me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the plot's sake, imagine that the Underground and Gensokyo exist in entirely seperate dimensions.

Warily, Sans entered the Hakurei Shrine. Inside was the regular stuff you'd see in a shrine, which was odd considering how different this place had been. Reimu entered behind him. "Take your first left," said Reimu. After turning, they came to a small room, with a table and a small window. "Sit down," Reimu instructed. He sat down behind the table. Reimu didn't sit down, but instead walked down another hall. "Stay there, I'll get some tea." She said.

After a short while, Reimu returned with a tray in hand. On top of the tray was a teaset. Placing the teapot down, she said "Have some tea... if you can even drink." Slowly, Sans poured a cup of tea and drank it. Unlike the tea from the building with bunny girls, this tea was noticeably more bitter, but it had a nice aftertaste. 

"Did Yukari explain everything to you on the way here?" Reimu asked.

"Well, uh... not really." Sans replied.

"Guess I'll have to explain everything myself then," Reimu said. "The land you are currently is named Gensokyo. It was seperated from the rest of this world a few hundred years ago. Gensokyo is mainly inhabited by monsters called youkai, however some gods and humans live here."

"...Oh." Said Sans. 

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two looked at each other. "So uh, what happens now?" Sans asked.

"Well, I don't have the time to look after you, but I know someone who's pretty free as of late." Reimu replied.

"And who's that?"

"It's my friend, Marisa. She's a bit of an odd person at times, but overall she's easy-going and light-hearted. She lives in a forest somewhere over there," Reimu said, as she pointed to a location outside the window. "I'm sure she'd let you stay at her place for a while." 

"How would I get there? It looks far away, and I can't fly like you guys." Sans said.

"No worries, I have someone who can take care of that. GENJII!!!" Reimu shouted. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then Reimu said, "He must be sleeping. I'll wake him up. Follow me." 

Reimu and Sans walked out to the back of the shrine, where there was a small lake. Near the shore was a turtle, which seemed to be sleeping. Reimu went over to it, and pushed it around. It didn't wake up. Slightly frustrated, Reimu picked it up and shook it. It still didn't wake up. Reimu then threw it into the lake, where it finally woke up. 

"What is it, my lady?" The turtle said.

Pointing to Sans, Reimu said "This is Sans. He needs a ride to Marisa's house." Sans was slightly confused. _Could the turtle fly as well?_ "This is Genjii," Reimu told Sans. "I used him to fly around back in the good old days. Now he just lazes about in the lake." So the turtle can fly, how odd.

Slowly, the turtle got out of the lake and in front of Sans. Sans got on Genjii's back. Suddenly, he started to float.

"Woaaah," Sans exclaimed.

"Hold on tight, sir." said Genjii. Reimu also started flying, and soon, the three of them were off to the Forest of Magic (which was where Marisa lived).

During the trip, Sans was visibly uncomfortable. He hadn't flown before, so it made sense. Looking under him, he saw houses and trees and roads, all of which looked like ants from up here. He estimated that they were at least a few hundred feet above the ground. The breeze on his face was nice and cool, but it wasn't enough to relieve his anxiety. What if he were to fall off? Would anyone catch him, or would he plummet to his doom? Thinking about this, he gripped Genjii tighter, scared as to what may happen if he falled. 

Soon, they reached the Forest of Magic, where Marisa's house was located. Landing down in front of the house, Sans got off Genjii, a bit dizzy. He took a few steps to regain his balance. The house was old, with vines and plants growing all over the walls. Most of the windows were shut with the curtains down, and the knob on the front door was rusty. What kind of person would live here?

Reimu knocked on the door. They waited, and eventually, someone opened the door.

It was yet another girl, with blonde hair and a black and white witch hat, with a maching dress. She held a little box in one hand and a broom in the other (how she opened the door is a mystery). Curiously, she looked at Sans, as if examining a new toy. 

"You don't look like someone from around here," she said. Turning to face Reimu, she asked "Who is this?"

"That's... uh... what's your name?" Asked Reimu.

"My name's Sans. Nice to meet you." 

"Well, my name's Marisa," the girl with the blonde hair said. 

"Can Sans stay at your place? I don't have the time to look after him."

"No problem, he can stay with me." Marisa replied. "You're ok with that, right?" She asked, looking at Sans.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Well then, come in!" exclaimed Marisa.

"Genjii and I will be heading back to the shrine," said Reimu.

"Alrighty, bye!" said Marisa. She waved to Reimu and Genjii, and Sans waved as well.

Sans entered Marisa's house. Inside, it looked a lot nicer than the outside, but the beauty was blocked by the messiness of the house. Piles of things and stuff were strewn about, a wooden table absolutely filled with pages and texts he couldn't read, and the entire place had a funky smell to it. 

"Sorry about the condition of my house, I hoard." Said Marisa.

"Nah, it's fine," said Sans.

Leading Sans down the hall, they came to a small door. Opening the door, Marisa said "I don't use this room anymore, there's a bed in it which you can use."

Sans went inside. The room was surprisingly clean, given the condition of the rest of the house, but it was still cluttered. He laid down on the bed and gazed at the ceiling for a bit. Before he even knew it, he had dozed off.

Sometime later, Sans woke up. He exited the room to see Marisa tinkering with a gadget of some sort at the table. Noticing Sans, she said "You've woken up, haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Hey, I have a quick question for you." Marisa said, with a mischievous grin.

"What is it?" Sans replied.

"Have you ever robbed a library before?"

"Huh?"


	4. Borrowing Some Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Marisa "borrow" some books from a mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to see here, move on

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," said Sans.

Sans and Marisa were flying across Gensokyo using Marisa's broom, headed for a large red mansion in the distance. Sans still wasn't used to flying, so he wasn't having a good time. Marisa turned around and noticed his discomfort. "Hey, if you're not feeling good, I can stop."

"That'd be great." Sans replied.

Slowly, the two descended from the skies, landing on the edge of a lake. Sans got of the broom to catch his breath. "Let me know when you're ready, ok?" Marisa said.

Sans stared at the lake, shining blue with fresh water. On the other side was the large red mansion, which was also apparently the place they were going to rob. Sans thought back to that conversation they had earlier.

"There's this huge library across this lake, and you're going to help me steal some books from it!" Marisa exclaimed.

"If it's a library, can't you just borrow them?" Said Sans, puzzled.

"Well, I'm not on very good terms with the librarian, so using force is the only way! Don't worry, it'll be fun, I promise!"

Sans wasn't having fun so far, though.

"Are you ready yet?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," said Sans. The two were just about to get on the broom when an ice shard whizzed past Sans' face from behind. 

"Hey, who are you?!"

Turning around, there was a small girl behind them. All these girls, where are the guys? The girl had fair skin (not a tan), and was wearing a blue and white dress. She also had wings made of ice, like a fairy. Marisa walked up to the little girl. "That's my new friend," she said, pointing to Sans. "His name is Sans. I'm taking him to the Scarlet Devil Mansion (the red mansion) with me."

"Can I come too?" asked the small girl.

"No, this job is for big people."

"Hmph! Well, if you won't let me come with you, then I'll have to force you!"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Marisa and the other girl started to fly, and before Sans could even say anything, there were small particles flying everywhere. Not knowing what they were, Sans ducked behind a bush. He stared in amazement as the two shot tiny bullets at each other, and from the ground, it looked like a laser light show. However, the spectacle didn't last long. A few minutes later, Marisa emerged victorious, and the small girl had lost.

"W-Whatever! I'll get you next time!" The small girl shouted as she ran away.

Looking slightly bewildered, Sans asked "Who was that? What just happened?"

Marisa replied with "Get on the broom, and I can explain on the way to the mansion."

Back on the broom, Marisa started to explain what had just happened to Sans. "That girl I had a fight with was Cirno. She hangs around here a lot, and she's pretty annoying at times. In this world, when we have arguments, we sometimes settle them with what we call 'Danmaku' battles. Basically, a bunch of projectiles fly out and target the other person. Don't worry, it doesn't cause any major psychical damage.

"Oh" was all Sans could manage to say.

Soon, they arrived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was large, and the outside was decorated with trees. There was a gatekeeper, but she appeared to be sleeping. Flying over her, they landed. In front of them was a wall. "Behind this wall is the library. The head maid is out today, so it shouldn't be too hard to get away with some books. Now, while I find books, I'll need you to defend me." Marisa handed a bunch of small missiles to Sans. "These are homing missiles," she said. "Just throw them around like crazy until the coast is clear." 

"Sure," Sans replied, a little nervous.

"Now," she said, while walking back from the wall, "I'm going to need you to move back. I'm going to blow the wall down." 

"With what?" Sans asked.

"With this." Marisa pulled out a small eight-sided box thingy from within her dress. "This is my Hakkero, and with it, I can summon a huge laser to destroy the wall. Cover your ears!"

Sans didn't have ears (he could somehow ear though), so he stood there as Marisa charged up the Hakkero. Suddenly, a huge laser multiple feet wide emerged from that tiny box, and blew a gaping hole in the wall. "Ok, hurry!" 

Sans blindly charged into the library, running down the bookshelves and throwing the homing missiles. There were fairies all over the place in what seemed to be maid costumes, and the missiles targeted them, blowing them up. 

"Hey, I thought these things didn't cause damage!" Sans shouted.

"Not to humans!" Marisa replied. Using her broom, Marisa flew up and grabbed some books from various bookshelves, and flew back down. "Ok, I have all the books I need, let's get out of here!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone said.

From above them, a girl in pink and white pajamas with pink hair came down. "So, you've brought a partner with you this time..." She said, pointing to Sans. "I've never seen anyone like that before. I will have to look into you. _What does she mean by that?_

"Patchouli, I don't really want to fight, can you just let us go?" Marisa asked.

"After you blasted your way into MY library and stole MY books? Sigh... when will you ever learn?" 

"Then I guess we'll have to settle this the old-fashioned way." Marisa said, with a grin.

"You seem quite enthusiastic about this fight. Are you sure you didn't want to fight?" The pink-haired girl said.

Suddenly, the two girls rose from the ground, and started spraying more bullets at each other. Sans hid in a pile of books that had fallen off the shelves, and watched as the two fought. They each said some things to the other person, but Sans couldn't hear anything amongst the noise. When all was said and done, the pink-haired girl lost. 

"...It seems like next time, I'll need to bump up the security." She said.

With the stolen books in hand, Sans and Marisa fled the scene. They mounted the broom and flew away, leaving the Scarlet Devil Mansion with a huge hole in its side.


	5. A Full Moon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Marisa go to attend a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay filler!

It was nighttime in Gensokyo. Sans was about to go to sleep when he heard noises from outside the door. Curiously, he opened the door and walked out of his room. Marisa was out in the hall, getting ready to go outside.

"Hey, it's pretty late, where are you going?" Sans asked.

"Oh, you're still awake?" Marisa replied. "Well, there's a small festival at the human shrine tonight, so I thought I'd go."

Sans thought for a while, then said "Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Hurry up, or all the food will be gone!" Marisa exclaimed.

Sans put on his shoes and his hoodie, and following Marisa, they left her house to go attend the festival.

Crossing a small bridge, Sans stopped to look around. The river they were over was clear and blue, and it was completely silent, aside from Marisa's footsteps. However, the footsteps soon stopped.

"Stopping to look at the scenery, are you?" said Marisa. "I do that myself sometimes. Gensokyo's a really nice place."

"Well, you got that right." Sans said.

The two looked around for a while, but eventually started moving again. Along the way, they saw a small girl with firefly antennae running around a grass field in the moonlight, as well as a girl with golden wings laying down, looking at the sky. 

"Hey, do you know who those girls are?" Sans asked Marisa.

"Oh yeah, I've seen those two around before. The one with firefly antennae is called Wriggle, and the other one's called Daiyousei." Turning to face the two girls, Marisa shouted to them "Hey, you two!"

The girls ran over to Marisa, and Wriggle said "Are you going to the festival at the village too?"

"You betcha!" Marisa replied. Getting a better look at the girls, Wriggle was wearing a white shirt with baggy shorts, and Daiyousei had a blue dress on.

"Who's the skeleton guy over there?" Daiyousei asked, pointing to Sans.

"That's my new friend. His name is Sans. He's not from here, so cut him some slack if he asks any dumb questions." Marisa said.

There was a brief period of silence until Wriggle asked "Hey, can we tag along?" 

"Sure! Sans, are you alright with that?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, no problem. The more people, the better, right?" He said.

And so, the four set off to the human village.

After a while, they finally arrived at the human village. Unlike most nights, because of the festival, the whole place was lit up brightly with laterns and candles. Kids ran around the streets, while the older humans sat and watched. The houses in the village were wooden, like houses from fedual Japan. There were multiple vendors selling items, and there was a large crowd gathered near the center of the village. 

The four stopped to get something to eat, then proceeded to the center of the village. There was a dragon statue off to the side, but right in the middle, there was a stage, with some instruments set up on it. 

"What's going on here?" Daiyousei asked.

"I think someone's going to perform," Wriggle replied.

Suddenly, two figures ran on stage. One had bird wings and was holding a guitar, and the other wasn't holding anything. They were both dressed in punk rock outfits, which clashed with the ancient Japanese design of the village.

"Hey guys, are you ready to rock?!" The figure with a guitar asked. Booing could be heard from throughout the crowd. 

Turning to Marisa, Sans asked "Who are those girls?"

"They're a rock band. It's called Choujuu Gigaku, I believe, but I sorta forgot..." said Marisa.

Suddenly, the girl with the guitar started to play, and they both began their performance.

What followed afterwards could only be described as 'noise'. The two simply shouted and strummed random chord on the guitar for what felt like an eternity. Boos and hisses came from the crowd as well as from Marisa and the other girls. Despite this, the two on stage kept shouting, either not paying attention to the crowd or not caring. The lyrics were pretty bad, they sounded like they were made up on the fly, and Sans sweared he heard one of them say 'I'm a flying unicorn'.

Not being able to stand the racket any longer, the four of them left the crowd to explore the rest of the village. Walking down a road, they saw a small school.

"That's the local school," Marisa said as they walked past it, the noise from the stage still audible. "The history teacher is this white haired-girl, she's a nice person overall."

The four kept walking, when suddenly, the racket stopped. 

"Hey, what happened to the noise?" Sans asked.

Slowly, the group walked back to the stage. A girl with white hair and blue dress had gone up and had dragged the performers off stage. "That's the history teacher I was talking about before," Marisa said.

With the disruptors gone now, the crowd slowly dispersed. Sans and the others went to go get some more food, before walking to a grass field. There were other people here, some were lying down on the grass, and some were playing games in the moonlight. Sans lied down on the grass and stared at the night sky. 

The air was cool and fresh. The stars seemed to form perfect shapes in the sky, and the full moon shone brightly. _What a lovely place this is,_ he thought to himself. Slowly, the others got down on the grass beside him.

"The moon is so bright today," Wriggle said.

"Well, you got that right," Marisa responded.

The four of them stared at the stars, and for a moment, it was as if they were the only ones in the world. Sans had never experienced these types of things, living in the Underground. 

Soon, other people started leaving. It was getting late.

"We better go now," Wriggle said.

"Thanks for having us!" Daiyousei shouted. The two ran away, presumably to go back home.

"Hey, will they be alright?" Sans asked.

"It's fine, they can handle themselves," Marisa replied.

Slowly, Sans and Marisa walked back to Marisa's house. Once there, Sans got in bed and went to sleep.


	6. Goodbye, Gensokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans leaves Gensokyo, but not before visiting a few more places and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Touhou-related chapter, rip
> 
> warning: still bad

It was a new day, and the birds were chirping. Beams of sunlight came from through the window. Slowly, Sans got up from his bed, put on his hoodie, and walked out into the hallway. Marisa was sitting on a chair with her hat off, working on a strange object. She tinkered around with it for a while, then put it down on the table and picked up another strange object. Sans watched as she used all sorts of utensils to work at the objects.

A few minutes passed until one of them finally said something.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there and watch as I do this?" Marisa asked.

Sans hadn't even said anything yet and he was behind Marisa the whole time. _How did she know I was there?_

Slowly, Sans made his way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. 

"Don't touch anything on the table," Marisa said. She handed a broken rod over to Sans, as well as a bottle of glue. She said "If you need something to do, use the glue and put the pieces together for me."

With nothing better to do, Sans started to work on attaching the pieces. It was quite hard. The ends of the broken pieces were very thin, and the pieces didn't go together as well as he'd hoped. One of the pieces was bent, and another one split in two at the very end, which Sans presumed went on the very end. After some more fiddling around with the rod pieces, he was able to put it together. Marisa had also conviently finished what she was working on at the same time.

Looking over at Sans' work, she said "Good job, I didn't even tell you which pieces went where, but you still managed to re-assemble it!" 

"What's this rod for?" Sans asked Marisa.

"It's for an... acquaintance of mine. She acidentally broke it somehow, so she gave it to me to fix." She replied. "Since you're done putting it back together, let's go return it!"

With the rod in Sans' hand, Sans and Marisa exited the house, and they both got on the broom.

After a little while, they arrived at a small house, in the middle of a sort of forest, with red spider lillies all over the ground. Marisa knocked on the door and waited for a response. Sans took the time to look around. There were trees and lillies as far as the eye could see. There were no other signs of humans or youkai around. 

"Where are we?" Sans asked. 

"This is Muenzuka, where the dead who have no relatives go." Marisa replied. That answer scared Sans a bit. _Did that mean there were dead spirits floating around?_

A minute passed, and there was still no response from within the house. "Guess she's not here," Marisa said. Getting back on the broom, Sans and Marisa flew back up into the air, but they weren't headed back to Marisa's house.

"Where are we going?" Sans asked. 

"We're heading to the Myouren Temple. She should be there, and if she's not, then I guess we'll just have to wait on giving her her rod back," replied Marisa.

Some time passed, and Sans could see a temple below them, with people strolling about. Landing, Marisa stepped into the shrine, where they saw a girl in a black and white dress standing. She had long, wavy brown hair that faded to purple at the top.

"Hey Byakuren, do you where Nazrin is? We came to give her rod back to her." Marisa said.

"She's at the cemetery in the back." Byakuren replied. 

Exiting the building, They walked to the back of the temple, where the cemetery was located. Graves stood in rows and columns, and there were a few people walking around. There was a girl with mouse ears in a brown dress standing around the perimeter. She glanced over at Sans and Marisa, and upon seeing the rod in Sans' hand, her eyes lit up. Running over, she turned to Marisa and asked, "Is that my dowsing rod?" 

"You bet it is!" Marisa replied, with a grin.

Sans handed over the rod to the mouse girl, who took it from him. "Dowsing rod?" Sans asked. 

"Yeah, I use it to find treasure!" The mouse girl replied.

"We'll be going now, so 'have fun' with your rod." Marisa said. 

The two left the temple and flew back to Marisa's house. Once there, Marisa noticed that someone had opened the door.

"Stay here, I think someone broke in." She said. While Sans stayed back, Marisa slowly entered her house, closing the door behind her. From inside, Sans heard scuffling and voices, while he became increasingly more nervous. Not being able to take it anymore, he ran inside the house, where he saw Marisa confronting another girl. The other girl was wearing a light blue dress with white sleeves, and her hair was blonde, like Marisa's. She held a doll in her left hand.

"Why'd you break into my house?" Marisa asked.

"W-Who's that?!" Alice said, pointing to Sans. Sans just akwardly waved at the girl.

"That's my friend, Sans. Yukari gapped him here from somewhere else." Marisa replied. "Sans, this is Alice. She's my friend, although friends don't normally break into their friends' houses!" 

"I was just scared that maybe something had happened to you, so I came in," said Alice.

"Well, I'm completely fine, so could you please leave now?"

"But I'm your friend. Can't you let me stay a bit longer?"

The two girls were about to get into a fight, when all of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll go get the door," said Marisa. "Keep an eye on Alice for me," she said to Sans. Alice had sat down at a nearby table, playing around with the doll she had in her hand. Without warning, it started to move, which startled Sans.

Noticing Sans, Alice said "Sorry if I scared you. My ability is manipulating dolls. Basically, I can make them move and fly around."

"Cool," replied Sans.

Marisa came back, and behind her was Yukari, the woman he had talked to before, and the one who accidentally brought him here.

Turning to face Sans, she said "I've had the chance to recover, so I can now summon a gap to take you home. Would you like to go now?"

"That'd be cool," Sans replied.

"Aww... leaving so soon?" Marisa asked.

"I can always summon another gap to bring him back if he ever wants to return." Yukari said.

"Will you come back to visit us?" 

"Of course," Sans said.

"There's not much space in here, so please come outside," said Yukari.

Once outside, Yukari summoned the gap. It was bigger than the one he went into, but it still looked the same on the inside, a sea of purple and eyes, although the eyes were less ominous this time.

"Bye, Sans!" Marisa shouted. Alice watched and gave a small wave. Without hesitation, Sans jumped into the gap. _Underground, here I come!_

In his freefall state, he bumped into eyes and felt sick once again. However, the trip this time was a lot shorter. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He heard voices all around him, but he couldn't make out what any of them were saying. 

When Sans opened his eyes, he wasn't in Gensokyo anymore. But he also didn't know if he was in the Underground or not, because he was in a small garden. It was surrounded by rock, and there was a door with a logo he didn't recognize at the north end of the room.

Just when he was about to get up, the door suddenly opened.


End file.
